Entre une autre innocence
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Recueil d'OS centré sur Katherine Pierce
1. Entre une autre innocence

_Cette histoire fut écrite dans le cadre de la dixième nuit du FOF, pour le thème « trahison» à traiter en une heure. Si vous désirez plus d'informations sur les nuits ou le FOF ou si vous désirez nous rejoindre, n'hésitez pas à demander. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre et les liens sont sur mon profil. Vous trouverez également sur ce dernier le lien des réponses aux reviews anonymes, auxquelles je réponds via mon blogue. Bonne lecture!_

_

* * *

_

**Résumer**

Malgré ce qu'il prétend, John Gilbert a quelques secrets bien caché. Il n'a pas encore oublié Katherine…

* * *

**Entre une autre innocence **

Elle était recroquevillée non loin de l'entrée de la tombe, sa mince couverture sur ses pieds glacés et le livre que lui avait apporté Elena sur ses genoux. Depuis des semaines, elle ne cessait de s'y plongeant, relisant encore et encore certains passages. Ça la tuait, elle n'avait rien d'autres à faire. Que le désir de sortir de la tombe à entretenir et ces pages accablantes, trop révélatrice de ce passé qui lui manquait tant, sans oublier cette douleur perpétuelle que provoquait le manque dans son organisme. Des bruits de pas raisonnèrent à ses oreilles. Intriguée, elle se leva, ses membres affaiblis l'obligeant à se tenir contre le mur de pierre pour ne pas s'effondrer. Ce fut d'abord la lumière qui lui apparut, puis l'homme. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Les traits de son visage reflétaient sa surprise. Il parla avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'exprimer à voix haute.

_-Je sais que tu espérais quelqu'un d'autre._

Elle hocha la tête pour acquiescer, prudente et incertaine de la présence de l'homme face à elle.

_-J'ai envoyé Stefan chercher Isobel._

Il hésita un instant, puis répondit avec précipitation, braquant sa lampe sur le visage de la femme. Elle était plus amaigrie qu'il ne se l'était imaginée, ses os saillant sous sa peau pâle, et il eut un mouvement de recul, légèrement dégoûté par ce qu'il voyait.

_-Isobel est occupée pour le moment, elle m'a envoyé à sa place._

Katherine fit un pas de plus vers l'avant, comprenant ce que cela voulait dire.

_-Stefan ne sait pas que tu es là?_

C'était davantage une affirmation qu'une question, mais il se sentit obligé de répondre quand même.

_-Non. Personne ne sait. Ceci est entre toi, moi et Isobel._

Son ton changea, ce faisant plus agressif.

_-Je veux sortir de cette tombe, John._

_-Je travail déjà là-dessus. _

Katherine haussa un sourcil, amusée par cette révélation.

-Hum… Je vais bien m'amuser quand Stefan et Damon découvriront qu'en réalité tu es traître. Ils n'accepteront jamais le fait que tu m'aides à sortir d'ici. Et ta petite Elena chérie, je vais bien m'éclater à voir sa réaction!

Le ton de Katherine était provocant, John savait ce qu'elle cherchait à faire. Il ne répondit pas à sa bravade, se contentant de sortir une bouteille de sang de l'intérieur de sa poche. Il la déposa sur le sol, Katherine suivant son geste du regard. Ses lèvres c'étaient entrouvertes et sa langue pointa entre elles, avide de ce sang qui lui avait tant manqué.

Elle se pencha pour la prendre dans un mouvement vif, mes les doigts de John était toujours enroulés autour. Il la retira rapidement de sa porté, la laissant s'heurter à la barrière invisible qui lui bloquait la sortie de la tombe. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, la fixant avec insistance. Quiconque d'autre aurait été mal à l'aise sous ce regard dénué d'intimité, mais pas Katherine. Il posa une main sur sa hanche, adoptant une position digne d'une séductrice et lui offrit un sourire carnassier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, John?

-T'as promesse Katherine. T'as promesse que tu nous aideras une fois sortie d'ici. Je ne te laisserai pas fuir le danger, tu es dans cette merde au même titre que nous, tu y restes. Tu es à l'origine de bien des évènements, Katherine. Tu es celle qui peut nous en sortir et tu le sais.

La femme roula des yeux et cracha par terre.

-C'est promis, tu es content?

Il hocha la tête, hésitant. Traiter avec des vampires n'avaient jamais été quelque chose qui lui plaisait, pas même Isobel qu'il avait pourtant tant aimé, mais le nom d'Elena revient danser dans sa tête, lui rappelant l'enjeu et les priorités actuels. Il chassa donc ses réticences et acquiesça avec un peu plus de ferveur.

-Alors je peux avoir ce satané sang? J'ai la gorge qui me brûle depuis des jours.

Il déposa la bouteille sur le sol, la poussant à l'intérieur de la tombe d'un vague coup de pied. Alors qu'elle la récupérait, elle lui adressait un remerciement muet, qu'il put lire sur ses lèvres. Elle l'ouvrit et il comprit qu'il était tant pour lui de partir.

Au moment où il se retournait, elle le rappela, arrêtant son geste de prendre une gorgée à mi-chemin.

-John…

Il se retourna, tendant le menton vers l'avant, inquisiteur.

-Ne tarde pas. J'aimerais avoir quitté cette prison avant que Klaus me retrouve! Tu sais ce qui arrivera à ta précieuse Elena si je ne suis pas là pour l'aider.

Une lueur d'effroi traversa le regarda de l'homme et il hocha la tête, l'air de dire qu'il ferait de son mieux pour seul réponse.

-Tu as peur de moi, John? Pourtant, cette nuit-là je semblais bien te plaire…

L'homme resta silencieux une fois de plus. Ses lèvres se serrèrent alors que le souvenir envahissait sa mémoire. Il l'avait fait consciemment, il n'avait même pas l'excuse d'avoir été hypnotisé. Tous les jours, depuis ce fameux matin où il s'était réveillé à ses côtés, il regrettait son geste, sentant toutefois un irrésistible besoin de retomber dans ses bras. Il luttait pour que ça n'arrive jamais, désireux de la tuer pour lui faire payer le mal qu'elle leur avait fait, à sa famille, à lui également, mais contraint de l'aider pour le bien de sa famille justement. Sa main s'éleva pour venir toucher ses lèvres, où il ressentait encore le goût du baiser échangé. Elle le vit, riant en silence de ce geste si humain, et il lut dans son regard qu'elle recommencerait à la moindre occasion, dès qu'elle serait sortie de sa prison. Un moment encore passa alors que vampire et humain se toisaient dans un obscur dialogue silencieux avant qu'il ne se retourne et gravissent les marches menant vers l'extérieur, deux à deux, désireux de s'éloigner de cette créature.

* * *

_Et si vous aussi prévoyez faire des cauchemars sur ces fameuses activités nocturnes entre John et Katherine, on lève le pied! :D _


	2. Plonger vers la liberté

_Écrit pour le thème 'plonger' pour les 24 heures du FOF de décembre 2013._

* * *

_Pairing : Katherine Pierce_

_Rating : T_

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire et les personnages sont aux créateurs de The Vampire Diaries _

* * *

**Plonger vers la liberté**

La peur la rongeait, s'insinuant loin dans ses entrailles. Son corps l'incitait à reculer, mais sa tête l'obligeait à se rapprocher de plus en plus près du bord, lui rappelant que c'était sa seule chance si elle voulait mourir avec dignité. Qu'est-ce qui la retenait dans ce monde de toute façon ? Même humaine, tout le monde la détestait.

Katherine fit dos au monde et ferma les yeux. Ignorant les voix en elle, elle plongea vers le secondes, quelques précieuses secondes d'humanité et la liberté lu appartiendrait.


End file.
